


Candy  18

by bzs



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzs/pseuds/bzs





	Candy  18

04

贺望跟周宁牧两人简单的冲了个凉后黏黏糊糊地从浴室里走出来，周宁牧脑袋贴在贺望肩头给他印吻痕，费力地嘬了好一会儿，他嘬得自己脸颊泛红，腮帮子有些酸了，最后偷偷用牙齿咬了一口，贺望抽了口气伸手捏他腰还挠他痒。  
周宁牧大笑两声十分滑溜地从贺望身边逃走了，一边走一边傻乐，结果没注意看路一脚踢在了椅子腿上，他大叫一声捂着自己的脚丫子直接给疼哭了。  
贺望白他一眼，他眼泪汪汪的：“疼。”  
贺望身上什么也没穿，在原地沉默的站了一会儿，本来一个脱口而出的“活该”停在半路上拐了个弯，他笑眯眯地对周宁牧说：“不哭啊乖我来帮你报仇。”  
周宁牧听他这话的第一反应是惊悚，眼泪都憋回去了，捂着脚丫光溜溜地坐在地板上瘪嘴，觉得贺望不怀好意。  
·  
贺望走过来坐在椅子上朝周宁牧拍了拍自己的大腿：“来，乖崽。”  
周宁牧脚踢到到椅子腿的疼痛减弱了之后，他可怜兮兮地吊着一只脚站在了贺望身边，贺望拍拍腿，周宁牧立刻说：“我一百多斤！”  
贺望哼他：“你一百多斤压我身上的时候还少吗？”  
周宁牧想反驳——明明是你压在我身上！最后想反正压得也不是，他恨恨地一屁股坐在了贺望的大腿上，还下力碾了碾。  
他身上还带着没擦干的水，屁股也被风吹得冰冰凉凉，压下去碾了碾后才感受到自己坐在贺望暖和的大腿上，而且他跟贺望两个人此刻都没穿衣服，他咽了咽口水，偷偷看一眼贺望。  
贺望在他的视线中伸手，两根手指头捏住他胸前的红点点，轻轻碾了碾，问他：“好玩吗？”  
周宁牧被他捏了一个哆嗦，立刻含胸，贺望被他的反应逗笑了，他继续轻轻捏着，捏得周宁牧觉得自己连着另外一颗没有被触碰的红点在也在空气中颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来，他哑着嗓子还带着点轻微的鼻音小声哼哼：“干嘛啊……”  
贺望不满意：“你这反应不行。”  
周宁牧半耷拉的眼皮抬起来，可怜巴巴：“那我要什么反应？”  
贺望抬头在他脸上轻轻咬了一口，咬出了个十分浅的牙印，他嘴唇压着对方脸上自己印出牙印的位置，松开自己捏着周宁牧胸口的手，慢腾腾地小声问对方：“你刚刚自己怎么说的？”  
周宁牧干巴巴又十分听话地回他：“要你。”  
贺望还算满意，满意地在他脸上嘬了一口，随后撤回身子跟自己的双手，大爷似的坐在了椅子上，双上还摊在椅子两边扶手上：“那你来。”  
周宁牧舔了舔嘴唇。  
贺望朝他笑眯眯：“自己动哦。”  
·  
椅子上空间范围很小，周宁牧分开双腿坐在贺望的大腿上，他能感觉到贺望的肌肤触碰在自己腿间敏感的部位，他手压在贺望的小腹上有些为难地小声埋怨：“位置好小哦，我们去床上好不好？”说完好像觉得这个建议的力度不够大继续补充道，“你舒舒服服躺在床上我自己动。”  
说的时候还想以后贺望再也不可以说做这个时候都是他在忙而自己躺着不动了就，他壮志凌云——他可以自己动！  
贺望拒绝他，拒绝的理由是：“不行，刚刚这个椅子撞到你脚了，要给你报仇。”  
“……”周宁牧张了张嘴，他哑口无言竟然不知道怎么反驳。  
贺望还说：“今天我们就坐废这把椅子。”  
“……”周宁牧噎了一会儿，还是没忍住，“贺望你是不是脑子有病啊！！”  
骂出来的后果是贺望看着他眯了眯眼睛，周宁牧立刻埋下头亲他的肩膀，亲到他的胸口还在他红点点上用舌头轻轻舔了一圈。  
贺望的舌头舔了舔自己牙龈上最一颗还没完全长出来的智齿，周宁牧坐在他腿上一点点往下挪的亲他，贺望从自己的视线往过去能看见周宁牧的肩膀塌下去、腰也缓慢地往下沉，贺望看见他微微翘起来的屁股，在主人的动作下微微晃动着。  
周宁牧亲着亲着整个人就往下走去，屁股差点坐空的时候贺望伸手捞了下他屁股，他捏了捏后微哑着嗓子点评周宁牧：“你是猪啊亲着亲着要滚到地上去。”  
周宁牧现在的姿势比较尴尬，他整个上半身贴在贺望的大腿上，屁股翘在半空中，腿微微弯曲着，这姿势让他有些难受，才吸了吸鼻子回过神来贺望半勃起来的性器正直直地竖在自己眼前。  
他本来不这么做的，贺望也没让他这么做，虽然两个人在这近一年的时间内做了很多次，贺望也逗他玩似的让他帮舔，可是他从来没给贺望口过，但是他就是十分莫名其妙又不受控制地伸出舌头在贺望性器上轻轻舔了一下。  
贺望防止周宁牧掉地上的手松了松，周宁牧一时没稳住自己扑通一声跪在了地板上，周宁牧闷了声呻吟进肚子里，觉得自己今天的腿跟脚指头真是惨兮兮，但是没哭，甚至都没，他视线对着贺望的性器，觉得自己此刻爱贺望爱到可以忍受任何疼痛。  
他的呼吸喷在贺望的性器上。  
贺望的呼吸有些急，伸手摸了下周宁牧的脸，把对方贴着自己大腿的下巴抬起来：“腿不要了？你是猪吗？”他光听刚刚两声声音就觉得周宁牧能疼的立马哭出来，捧起脸看看这人脸颊红彤彤的，看样子还挺兴奋。  
周宁牧突然伸出舌头舔了下贺望靠着他唇角的食指，贺望猝不及防本来手指往外缩了缩，隔了一秒不到的时间直接把手塞进了周宁牧的嘴里，一边用手指勾着对方的舌头一边缓下声音问：“膝盖摔疼了没有啊？”  
周宁牧含含糊糊：“唔……有……”他觉得自己现在金刚附体哪哪都刀枪不入不会疼了。  
贺望摸摸他的脸：“我看看。”  
周宁牧舔他手指跟舔棒棒糖似的，一边嘬一边说：“不疼哦。”他隔了会儿停下嘴里的动作，有些害羞但是还是要告诉贺望，“你在我身边我不疼。”  
他觉得贺望应该很感动，他自己都被自己说出来的话给感动，准备明天打印出来裱起来挂在墙上以便自己跟贺望能够时时欣赏到。  
没想到贺望手指压了压他的舌尖，豪不给面子的吐槽他：“你明明天天在我面前喊疼。”  
周宁牧用舌头把他的手指推出来，因为心情很好，所以不跟贺望计较，他笑得特别可爱，摸摸自己的脸：“我跟你撒娇嘛。”他扑过去搂着贺望，“只跟你撒娇哦。”  
贺望本来想哼想说你好烦想说谁要你给我撒娇还想说好多不合时宜的话，但是被周宁牧给粘得端不住了，他红了只耳朵，咳了两声，有些不好意思十分矜持地吐出了两个音节：“好吧。”  
周宁牧亮着双眼睛看他：“要亲。”  
“亲——”贺望拖着嗓子应。  
“亲嘴巴。”周宁牧笑出颗藏得很深的小尖牙。  
“好——”贺望拖着嗓子继续应。  
周宁牧就继续爬到贺望的腿上坐好，他搂着贺望的脖子无比认真地在对方唇上压上自己的唇。  
·  
两人亲得难分难舍，本来就半勃的性器全支了起来，两人分开换气的时候贺望拍拍周宁牧的屁股，回到正题上：“快自己动。”  
周宁牧红扑扑着一张脸，不好意思：“我给你舔你那个好不好啊？”  
贺望：“……”贺望对于周宁牧突然醒悟、开始变得积极地享受性爱过程这回事有些惊奇，还有些欣慰。  
欣慰跟惊奇过后铁面无私：“那也要自己动。”  
周宁牧嘿嘿笑着从他腿上慢腾腾地挪了下去，他趴在贺望腿上看贺望的性器，还对着顶端吹气。  
“……”贺望的脸有些微微泛红，他舔舔嘴唇，下达命令：“快点啊。”  
周宁牧张开嘴把顶端含进了嘴里，味道很奇怪，周宁牧微微蹙眉，他感觉到贺望的呼吸开始急促，性器在自己嘴巴里又大了一些，他微微又往口腔深处纳了纳。  
贺望舔了舔嘴唇，此刻十分想按着周宁牧的后脑勺把自己的东西完全塞进对方的口腔里，让对方的舌头裹着自己的性器，让自己射在对方嘴里，然后被吞咽、滚进喉咙到达胃部，但是他忍了忍，哑着嗓子说：“再含深一点，乖崽。”  
周宁牧就听话地继续望自己口腔深处吞，他感觉嘴里的东西抵在了自己喉咙深处，他有些反胃想要吐，眼睛都憋红了。  
他眨了眨眼睛，呜了一声，贺望把自己的东西抽了出来，他握在自己手心开始给自己撸，周宁牧扭头开始干呕，咳了好几下转回头眼巴巴地盯着贺望的眼睛，十分委屈，谁欺负他了似的。  
贺望刚刚最后被周宁牧一个深喉弄得在高潮边缘徘徊，一边眯着眼睛给自己打飞机一边说周宁牧：“受不了就吐出来啊猪崽啊！”  
周宁牧惨兮兮的眨眼睛，眨完眼睛伸手去帮贺望撸，边摸边解释：“我以后多多练习就好了的。”  
贺望百忙之中白他一眼：“你练习个屁啊。”  
周宁牧噘嘴，然后突然凑下头在贺望性器顶端亲了一口，他撤回来后，贺望胸前红了一大片，飞机也不想打了，松开自己握着性器的手对着周宁牧拍拍大腿：“来，自己坐上来。”  
周宁牧拿起放在地上的润滑液，挤在自己手上缓慢地覆盖上贺望硬邦邦的性器，等把贺望的东西弄得看起来亮晶晶一片后他从地上站起来。  
贺望伸手摸了摸他勃起的性器，让他背过身翘起屁股让润滑，一根食指十分尽责的在对方身体里抠弄，又很坏得避开了敏感点，周宁牧给他戳得有些难受，哼哼唧唧：“好了好了好了……”  
贺望就伸手拍他屁股。  
等两人准备工作都做好了，周宁牧先是正对着贺望坐在对方腿上，这个姿势让他体内刚涂好的润滑液流了贺望一腿，他有些不好意思，努力地夹着自己后穴。  
贺望硬挺挺着性器，熬了半天周宁牧还在想怎么应该用什么样合理的姿势。  
贺望等不耐烦了，拖着嗓子说：“你再不快点我痿了猪崽。”  
周宁牧小声说：“我怎么动啊……”听声音感觉也挺着急的。  
贺望就勉为其难地让他站起身背对着自己，然后一定要缓慢缓慢地把自己宝贝塞进身体里。  
周宁牧尝试了一下，他伸手握着贺望硬挺挺的性器，把东西对着自己已经扩张好了的后穴，才塞了个头他就受不了了，不上不下的站在贺望身上。  
贺望捏捏他的腰亲亲他的背，十分难受，但是为了不让两个人都受伤缓着语气小声说：“慢一点放松不要着急，乖崽。”  
周宁牧放松自己的括约肌，深呼吸的沉下了自己的腰，他感觉到贺望火热的性器正一寸寸地拓开自己的身体，他深呼吸扶着性器的底端十分仔细地感受自己主动吞纳对方时的身体感受。  
贺望在最后一点的时候还是没忍住挺了下腰，周宁牧几乎是跌坐在了他的腿上，他从鼻腔里嗯出了两声：“嗯……涨……”  
贺望扣住他的大腿，坐在凳子上挺腰，周宁牧被撞得呻吟都有些支离破碎，哼唧了好一会儿：“难受……难受……”  
贺望掰着他大腿内侧脑袋有些热：“真的难受吗？”他出声质疑。  
周宁牧就哭了出来：“呜……不是难受……”  
贺望从椅子上抱着周宁牧单只脚缓慢地起身，周宁牧绷着脚尖，开始尖叫：“不、不行、不要动！！！”他脚有些软差点一下直接又跪在地板上。  
贺望一只手箍着他的一只大腿根，随着他腿软的动作缓慢地曲下身。  
周宁牧就缓慢地跪在了地板上，他双膝跪在地上还没稳住，他身后的贺望就猛地挺身朝他体内敏感点撞了一下。  
周宁牧差点被贺望那一下把灵魂都给撞散架，呜呜咽咽手脚并用地就开始往前爬，嘴里还断断续续地解释道：“等、等、等一下，我我我休息一下就可以了……啊！”  
贺望没听他说什么，捏着他的腰就开始往他敏感点上撞，撞到周宁牧跪都跪不住了，他膝盖缓慢地往两边滑开，本来撑着上半身的胳膊也没力气地平在地上，全身上下只有一个屁股还挺翘在半空中。  
贺望捏着他的屁股开始自己最后的冲刺。  
他射出来后，把自己从周宁牧身体里退出来，他静静冷静了一下，就看周宁牧整个人都瘫在了地上，就一个屁股还微微撅着，贺望先是伸手摸了下周宁牧的性器，发现这人早就不知道什么时候就已经射出来了，他安抚地摸了摸对方的背，然后凑过去看周宁牧的脸。  
周宁牧脸都哭花了，跟他视线对上后瘪嘴要哭，贺望伸手擦擦他的眼泪，在他额头上亲了一口，好笑：“干嘛，不是说我在身边就不疼吗？”  
周宁牧全身上下感觉跟散架了似的，一根手指头抬起来也费力，瘪嘴说：“不疼。”  
“……”贺望看他。  
周宁牧脸红、羞耻、恼羞成怒：“我是爽哭的不行啊？！！”  
贺望顿了顿、点头、妥协：“行——”

_  
我真的是太久没发车了，这趟车也不知道算不算复健成功


End file.
